


I Am Here When You Call To Me

by localgoth



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Jessamine doesn't die AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localgoth/pseuds/localgoth
Summary: An “Emily deserves better” AU where Jessamine doesn’t die. Corvo is able to stop the assassination attempt, but he and Emily are shaken up by almost losing their mutual loved one.
Relationships: Corvo Attano & Emily Kaldwin, Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin, Emily Kaldwin & Jessamine Kaldwin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	I Am Here When You Call To Me

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @daschcon-baby-official on tumblr

Corvo laid awake, staring at the ceiling. Besides him, the Empress was curled against him, fast asleep with her long black hair all in her face. She deserved this rest after the day they had. Being an Empress always came with its critics. If Corvo had been so naive to believe none of those critics would wish death upon her, he would have been out of a job. He had shut down assassination attempts in the past. What troubled him tonight was how uncomfortably close they had gotten today.

What would have happened if Corvo hadn’t returned early like he had? The city watch had failed to deter the group of assassinations. If he hadn’t been standing in that gazebo with Jessamine, he probably would not have gotten there in time to stop the blade from piercing straight through her abdomen. His fingers trace lightly along her arm, trying to focus on how smooth and intact her skin was. It hadn’t happened, he reminded himself. Though the thought played vibrantly in his mind. 

There was a sound from the corridor, a thump echoing through gaping empty halls. Corvo jolted to attention like his training taught him to do. His heart thumped like a wardum, blood pounding in his ears. He slips from the bed and with the stealth of a predator makes it to the door. Corvo peaked through the keyhole. He saw nothing but shadows. His breathing is rough and its a fight to keep it silent but he can’t deny how on edge he is. It was luck that he had stopped the earlier assassination and Corvo was sure it was going to eventually run out.

He threw a look behind him at Jessamine still asleep. He is hesitant to leave her behind and defenseless without consciousness while he explored the noise. He could only imagine the silent knife sneaking into her quarters once Corvo was lead away, slitting her throat while she was blissfully unaware she had been in danger at all. He contemplated waking her, but stopped when he realized he could very well just be acting paranoid. 

Corvo opened the door with care, so as not to make any noise. He saw a shadow skitter across carpet and behind a potted plant. Too large to be a rat, too small to be an assassin. He reached for his sword, drew it halfway so it would be at the ready, as he crept towards the plant. 

A shrill scream filled the corridor and Corvo nearly mimicked it as he took a step back. Two, small hands held in the air, as her face was turned away, unwilling to look her death in the eyes.

“Emily,” Corvo’s voice softened. He sheathed his sword and knelt to a less intimidating height. Her cheeks were glazed with tears he was sure were there even before he scared her nearly half to death. 

“Oh Corvo!” She raced to hug him, like she never hesitated to do before. His arms close around her, pulling her better into his lap. He held tight onto her, stroking her short dark hair. When he saw that assassin grab her, it had made his blood boil. Had he come to kill Emily as well? Or was the plot even further wicked than that? 

“What are you doing? You should be in bed,” Corvo reminded her, though he should as well. He wiped at her face with the sleeve of his nightshirt.

“I saw a mask!” Emily insisted. “Those glowing, circular eyes from the assassins. Right at the edge of my bed!” For the briefest of moments, Corvo’s heart twitched with panic. He remembered the sickly sight of those masks. How the assassins seemingly spawned out of nowhere. One moment nothing, and the next, he was surrounded by danger. He blinked away the memory.

“They’re all gone,” He assured Emily, but perhaps also himself. He had driven a blade through the back of one. Another, his sword clashed with, before Corvo had managed to throw the assassin off of their rhythm. He bashed the hilt of his sword into their throat, knocking the wind out of them, before kicking them off the ledge, tumbling against rock until hitting unforgiving waters. 

“What about the red one?” Corvo fell quiet at the posed question. The assassin in red hadn’t been wearing a mask at all. Corvo saw his black hair, the mangled scar that divided across his eye. He was last to arrive after the masked assassins in black. He, too, seemingly possessed some sort of power from the void. When Corvo saw him grab Emily, he wanted ever so much to take Jessamine’s place, as she threw herself in between the assassin and her daughter, but Corvo had been caught up in fighting the others. After they were killed, the red assassin vanished. Whether he had counted his losses or was currently planning a second strike was unknown to Corvo. He was vaguely aware that until he saw that assassin as a head on a spike, Corvo would forever be looking over his shoulder at every turn, expecting him to come back. 

“He’ll stay away if he knows what is best for him,” Corvo replied, feigning his confidence. He rose to his feet, picking Emily up with him. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She was getting a little big to be carried, but Corvo made the exception. The day she had required a maturity far beyond her age. He did not want to see her have to grow up overnight because of what happened. He’d gladly allow her be the child she was for a little bit longer.

“Why did those assassins attack mom?” Emily asked. Her chin was resting on his shoulder, looking down the dark hallway behind him. 

“As Empress, there is always going to be people who disagree with what you say,” Corvo relayed. “Sometimes those people feel so strongly they’re willing to kill for their beliefs.” It was a reality Emily was going to have to learn before she took over for her mother. He wished he could somehow spare her that truth, that she would never have to live it for herself. He couldn’t lie to her, though. It wouldn’t do her any favors. 

Corvo paused in his tracks. There was something still bothering him. The look on Spymaster Hiram Burrows’ face when he saw that Corvo had returned early. He looked nervous, and moments before those assassins appeared. “Or sometimes people are just greedy for power.” His tone was gritted. His paranoia was going to have him second guessing everyone’s intentions until he finally uncovered who had hired the assassin. 

Corvo opened the door with slightly less grace this time, given that his hands were occupied with the little Empress-to-be. He didn’t bother returning Emily to her room. He was confident what she had seen had been nothing more than a trick of the eye, but Corvo did not want to risk it. Nor did he want Emily to be alone and afraid all night. He brought her back to Jessamine.

The door closed behind him with a loud thunk. He heard Jessamine gasp from the bed. She sat up too fast, he realized with a sinking heart, no doubt afraid she was under attack again. He supposed they were all going to be a little jumpy the next few days.

“I brought you a present, your highness,” Corvo teased, despite the guilt he felt for waking her. Jessamine breathed a laugh, relief washing over her face. Emily was exchanged from his arms to Jessamine’s. She nuzzled in close to her mother. 

“What a surprise!” Jessamine remarked. Her smile was wide and bright, but Corvo could tell she was fighting off tears. Not because she was upset to see Emily - she would never be anything but doting to her only child - but out of fear of losing her. 

“I was too scared to be able to fall asleep,” Corvo explained, as he perched on the edge of the bed. “I needed Emily here to keep me safe.” This time Jessamine smiled for real, a small closed lip smile, her blue eyes beaming at him. 

“I’ll protect you Corvo!” Emily excitedly chimed in. She dove back into the multiple pillows on Jessamine’s bed, thrusting a fist out and giving her best attempt at a battle cry. “YAR!”

“Alright, my little warrior,” Jessamine said, pulling the young girl in closer. “Even heroes have to sleep,” She whispered into her hair, before kissing her forehead. A hand reached towards Corvo. “And you as well, my heart.” Corvo accepted her hand, grinning to himself. He thought they agreed to lay off the pet names while Emily was around. It was a pointless rule when the young girl had seen them share affections between each other many times before. Emily was a smart girl. He barely thought the Empire believed their lies that they weren’t a couple. Emily had to have seen right through it. 

He slipped beneath sheets, pulling them up and over Jessamine and Emily before settling an arm across his lover, the young girl happily sandwiched in between. He allowed his eyes to fall shut, knowing both of his best loves were here with him. They were safe. 

“Corvo?” The small voice pipped up. 

“Hmm?” His body was exhausted from the days trials and he was ready for sleep to claim him. 

“Will you teach me how to fight?” She asked. “So next time I can help you protect mommy?” Corvo peeled an eye open. Jessamine was looking back at him. She nodded slowly in approval. 

“Of course,” He answered Emily, stroking his hand along her hair affectionately. He only hoped there never came a time she would need to use it.


End file.
